


Call It What It Is

by AwkwardMandork



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fake Dating, Fuckbuddies, Gift, M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret dating, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, aftg fic playlist gift exchange, fic playlist, graphic depictions of sex, they fuckin, trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMandork/pseuds/AwkwardMandork
Summary: Kevin and Aaron get down and dirty after a night of drinking, after Katelyn tells Aaron that she thinks they should see new people.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: AFTG Mixtape Exchange 2021





	Call It What It Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notaboutstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaboutstarlight/gifts).



***

It started after we won championships. Riko Moriyama was dead, and I was pleasantly drunk. We all were. Neil and Andrew were sitting beside each other on the worn out sofa in Wymack’s apartment, their legs touching and Andrew with his head on Neil’s shoulder while he occasionally tipped his phone for Neil to see. It was probably some Tik Tok video. Renee and Allison were on the floor, and Allison was sitting on Renee while she did her makeup, and explained it all to her. Nicky was on the phone talking to Erik, and Dan and Matt sat together with their backs to the sofa, Dan lying on Matt’s chest while they cursed at each other about Mario Kart. On the TV, Mario and Shy Guy went head to head, trading first and second place like a game of Hot Potato. 

“That’s cheating!” shouted Dan when Mario took a shortcut that she didn’t see before. “Dammit, fuck you!!” 

“Oh, that’s cheating?! What about when you took that jump on Rainbow Road and skipped half the track?!” 

“It was an accident! Agh- YEAH!” 

Shy Guy pushed through at the last moment, leaving Mario in his dust. Matt groaned. “No!!!! I lost!!!” 

Dan smiled at him and turned to kiss Matt’s chin. “I love you.” 

Matt sighed. “Yeah yeah…. I demand a rematch.” 

Dan giggled softly and set up the next game while she chatted with Matt. Looking around the room, I noticed that Aaron was nowhere to be seen. I glanced to Andrew and Neil beside me and then to Renee and Allison, then to Nicky, Dan, and Matt. No one seemed to even notice he was gone. I got up without excusing myself and went to find him. It wasn’t fair that the token straight friend was allowed to ditch on the festivities. 

Well, I was straight too, obviously, but it feels weird being the only straight guy in a group of gays and bisexuals and Neil. 

Finding Aaron was actually pretty easy. He probably didn’t mean to hide, but it doesn’t change the fact that all I had to do was follow the sound of a quiet argument. 

“Aaron, I don’t think I can do this anymore.” 

“Katelyn, what? Why no-” 

“Look. I love you. I really do. But I think that maybe we should see other people before we decide that this is what we want.” 

I heard Aaron sigh and then the door opened. I threw myself backwards to try to make it look like I hadn’t been eavesdropping, but Katelyn caught on pretty quickly. 

‘What did you hear?” she asked quietly. 

“You’re breaking up with Aaron?” 

Katelyn sighed. “It’s a break, not a break up. I think this’ll be good for the both of us.” She left before she could explain more, and left me standing in the hallway with Aaron tumbling out of the bedroom. 

“Kevin?” he asked, immediately flushed with embarrassment. “Did you hear that?” 

“Yeah…” I said slowly. “Sorry. Um, if you want, we have liquor in the living room? We can raid Wymack’s freezer for ice cream?” 

Aaron scoffed. “I don’t need that shit,” he said, walking to the living room anyway, then straight to the kitchen to pour himself a glass. I took the glass from him and he poured another. 

“Aaron-” 

“Shut up,” said Aaron as he downed his glass. Andrew was there in a moment, looking between Aaron and me. 

“Why are you moping?” he asked, clearly in the dark about it all. 

“What do you care?” 

“I saw Katelyn leave and now you’re pouring drinks like you might try to die by alcohol poisoning. No one chugs a solo cup of whiskey like that.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes and I offered Andrew a very helpful shrug. 

Andrew sighed. “Kevin, keep an eye on my twin idiot.” Andrew turned on his heel and went back to Neil, who was leading him away back to the sofa, probably for more attention. Aaron glared at me when I didn’t leave him alone. 

“I’m not your charge. You can go.” 

I shrugged, and drank what I had in my glass. “I don’t have anything better to do.” 

Aaron sighed, and just took the bottle. He headed back to the empty bedroom and I followed. I really didn’t have anything better to do. Watching the couples do couple things sounded lonely and boring. At least in Wymack’s spare bedroom with Aaron, we were both lonely. How messed up is that? 

Aaron took up residence on the bed with his back against the headboard, and I sat by his feet. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I tried gently. This was _not_ my forte, but I didn’t want to look like an asshole to the only one willing to put up with me at the moment. 

“What is there to talk about?” Aaron glared into his glass. I chewed my lip in thought. 

“Okay. How about this. Let’s put on a movie and drink. You choose the film.” 

Aaron thought for a moment. “Okay. We’re watching Twilight.” 

“Twilight? Like, Stephanie Meyer Twilight?” 

“Unless you know another Twilight?” 

I swallowed. “Okay. Fine. But every time they say something cliche or stupid, we take a shot.” 

Aaron considered this for a moment. “Fine. Deal.” He filled the Solo cups to the very bottom line, and passed one to me. I took my cup and turned on the TV, and sat down while Aaron navigated to Netflix. He turned on the movie, and not even three seconds in, I downed my shot. 

“What?? That’s not cliche!” Aaron scowled at him and paused the movie. 

“‘I’d never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go.’ This is peak romantic death cliche and you can’t change my mind. Drink.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes and tossed his shot back, and held his cup out for a refill. I obliged, and filled his cup up to the second line. “I have a feeling that if we take a shot every time they say something cliche or dumb, we’re going to be here all night filling our drinks.” 

Aaron shrugged and accepted that as is, and pressed play again. Not even ten seconds later, I drank from my cup again. Aaron paused the movie again. 

“Alright. Explain.” 

“Vampires are dumb,” I said. 

Aaron gaped at me. “Vampires are _sexy!_ ” 

“Are not! They’re overused and therefore also a cliche. Drink.” 

“I’m not drinking to that!” He laughed softly. “That’s your opinion, however wrong you may be. Vampires are sexy and you’re wrong.” 

“I'm drinking to your cliche about vampires being sexy.” I lifted the cup to my lips and took another few sips. Aaron rolled his eyes but drank with me. 

About twenty movie minutes in, (An hour in real time,) both me and Aaron were both drunkenly debating the existence of vampires, whether they were sexy or not, which vampire was the sexiest, and whether or not we would want to be a vampire. 

“Listen, listen, listen. I’m neither team Edward or team Jacob. I think Edward and Jacob should fuck.” 

I snorted. “No way!!! Edward is a VAMPIRE, Aaron. Jacob smells like a wet dog.” 

“YOU smell like a wet dog!” He giggled, and I laughed with him. I didn't notice it at first, but as time carried on, we slowly got closer to see the screen together. It wasn’t long before Aaron was lying on me, soaking in the warmth. 

“They would be cute together!” Aaron slurred, and I rolled my eyes. 

“Fine, I guess.” 

“Edward has a biting kink,” Aaron said. 

“I think it’d be more of a fixation.” 

“What would make it qualify as a kink?” 

“Well, I guess it would be a kink if he did it during sex.” 

“But Bella wasn’t turned during sex,” Aaron said, and I nodded. 

“But he practically moaned when she sat by him,” I added. 

“So… He has a blood kink!” Aaron said triumphantly. 

I rolled my eyes and laughed while Aaron giggled. “Hey-- Hey, hey Kevin. Kevin.” 

“What?” 

“Fuck marry kill. Edward, Bella, and Jacob.” 

I paused for a moment. “Well… Bella’s kind of annoying, so kill Bella, Jacob seems sweet, so I’ll marry him, and fuck Edward because, well… He’s hot as fuck.” 

Aaron considered that for a moment. “We’d have to make it a threesome then. I’d fuck Edward Cullen.” 

I nodded in agreement. “FMK, uhhhh… Ben Solo, Anakin Skywalker, and…. C3PO.” Aaron frowned a bit. “Kill 3PO, fuck Anakin, marry Ben.” 

“Oh. I’d kill Anakin, marry 3PO, and fuck Ben.” 

Aaron nodded sagely. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d be okay with that too. Okay, uhhh…. Dan, Matt, and….Neil.” 

I hummed. “Hmmm… If I kill Neil, Andrew would kill me, if I fuck Neil, Andrew would kill me, and if I married Neil, Andrew would kill me. So, kill Andrew, fuck Neil, and Marry Matt.” 

“What about Dan?” 

I shrugged. “Marry Dan too, I guess. Me, Seth, and… Riko.” 

Aaron hummed. “Kill Riko, Fuck you, and… Kill Seth.” 

I laughed, and leaned up to look at him. “You can’t kill them both! C’mon, who would you marry?” 

“Ew. Well, Seth was homophobic and ableist, and Riko was a bitch. So I guess marry Riko, because at least he has money.” 

I made a face. “I’d take Seth over Riko any day. Do you know how big his dick is?? Well, was?” 

“Kevin, I said I’d fuck you.” 

I paused. “Oh yeah. Well, his dick was big. Allison showed me one time.” 

“...Deadass? LIke, how big though?” 

I shrugged. “Uhhhhh… Like… Uh, I dunno. About this big?” I held up my hands to show him and Aaron nodded. 

“Mm. Pretty good then.” He paused and took my hand. “Holy shit, your hand is huge!” He put his hand to mine and gawked. I was able to fold my fingers over his fingertips. Aaron grinned, and looked up at me like he had seen the universe. “You know what they say about big hands…. Is it true?” 

“Uhh.. What?” 

Aaron moved from laying on me to straddling my hips. “You know what they say about big hands!” 

“No, I don’t.” I laughed anyway. “What do they say?” “It means your dick’s big!” 

I felt the heat rush to my head, and Aaron grinned down at me. “So? How big is it, Kevin?” 

“Uh, that’s.. Private,” I gulped. 

“You can tell me, Kevin. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” 

I weighed the options in my head. I had always wondered about Andrew’s, and Aaron and Andrew are twins, so logically, Aaron and Andrew should be the same size. This was my chance to know. I eventually nodded. “Yeah. Okay, deal. Same time?” 

“Yeah!” Aaron climbed off of me and lay beside me. I found that closing my eyes made it easier, but reaching for the alcohol helped more than that did. I downed the rest of my glass and got up to pull my jeans off, then my boxers. Aaron slid off the bed on the other side and, I assume, did the same. Once I was ready and I had steeled myself, I slid back onto the bed. 

Embarrassingly enough, I was already half hard. 

Aaron peeled his jeans off and then his own underwear, then slid into the bed beside me. He looked down at my… erm… That, and gawked. 

“Holy shit, Kevin. You’re packin’.” 

I glanced down to Aaron’s and swallowed. “You’re not too bad yourself.” 

Aaron sat up and glanced from my face to between my legs. “May I?” He asked, his own cheeks dusted in pink. 

I should say no. We’re both drunk. Aaron’s just been broken up with. I’m straight. 

But I found myself nodding anyway. 

Aaron straddled my legs and wrapped his hands around my cock, then slowly started to stroke me. It was rough with his dry hands, but I quickly found something to make it easier. I passed him some lotion from the headboard but he shook his head. 

“No, lotion tastes bad.” 

“What?” 

Aaron was already sliding down, and carefully fitting his mouth over my cock. I couldn’t help but gasp a bit, and try to keep myself from thrusting. He folded his lips over his teeth to keep them out of the way and glanced up at me before he slowly bobbed his head and started to make his way down my shaft. I put my head back and groaned. 

“Fuck, Aaron.” 

He let his eyes flutter shut and I felt the tip of my dick hit something hard and wet. I grunted softly and thrust up, and Aaron gagged. Somehow, that felt better. I thrust upward again, and Aaron forced himself down. Drool had started to pool around the base of my cock but Aaron paid it no mind as he bobbed his head up and down, and hollowed his cheeks. 

I had never had a blowjob before, but now that I was getting one, there was no way I was going to live to 30. I tangled my fingers in Aaron’s blond hair and bucked my hips up into his face. He grunted softly and I moaned loudly. He hit my leg and I let him up, and he caught his breath. 

“Kevin-- Kevin, let me-- Can I--” He had to pause to breathe before he finally managed to ask, “Please let me ride you?” 

I nodded. “Yes- Yes, please?” 

Aaron grinned and nodded, already straddling my hips and slowly pushing himself down on my spit-covered cock. The slow and sudden tightness was enough to make me push my head back and moan. 

“Oh, oh my god, Aaron-” 

Aaron cut me off with a groan. “Stop talking- God, oh god-” He paused to take a breath. 

“I should-- Prep you first,” I panted. “Let me prep you?” 

“No, no I got it- God,” he cursed under his breath and pushed himself down farther, then lifted himself up, then let himself down again, letting out shaky breaths and trying to keep himself steady. I held his hips to try to help him, and he leaned forward on my chest to rest and leave his hips to do the work. I moved my hands to his waist and kissed his jaw and neck while he bounced slowly on my cock, and our moans tangled together while we tried to absorb what we could of each other. He slowly started speeding up, and the steady slap of my thighs against his ass filled the room along with our breathless pants. 

I pulled Aaron down and kissed him, hard. He paused to kiss me back, and honestly, I think it was the best kiss I had ever had. I groaned and held his hips, and he pulled off in favor of lying down with his legs over the side of the bed. As carefully as I could, I stood at the edge of the bed, using the mattress for balance, and pushed myself back in. Aaron whined, and I cut him off with another kiss. 

I came first several minutes later. Aaron pulled me close with his leg, and his chest rose and fell dramatically with every breath. 

“Please- Until I cum?” 

“Yeah- Yes, of course,” I managed, almost falling over. “Soft-- I’ll finger you?” 

“Yes,” he breathed, and released his leg to let me pull out. He whined again at the loss, and I lay down. He climbed back on my chest, this time with his ass in my face, and I couldn’t resist. I pushed a finger in him, and he sighed. 

“More?” 

“Of course.” I pushed in two fingers, then three, then started to curl them in him to push the spot that seemed to always make him whine. Sure enough, he was falling apart, pushing his face into the blankets between my legs and trying to muffle his noises. I pulled him up higher on my chest and took his cock into my mouth to suck while I fingered him. 

He was already trembling with the need to release. 

I continued to run at the spot and suck him off while he managed to find his lips around my cock again, and he came in my mouth. I thrust up and, without meaning to, I came again. Or, well, tried to. My cock twitched with the intent to orgasm, but nothing came through, and it hurt like hell. 

We lay there for a few moments, skin to skin, breaths hanging heavy in the too-small guest bedroom of Coach’s new apartment, and once we had both made our way back to having our heads on the pillows instead of the headboard and my thigh, we fell asleep covered in sweat and kisses. 

*** 

Waking up the next morning was a nightmare. I was sticky, my head hurt, and it hurt to move. I couldn’t move. There was a weight on me, a head on my chest, and an arm tossed around my middle. A leg tangled with mine, and his cold toes touched my calf. 

What happened last night? Why was I so sticky?? 

I slowly opened my eyes to look down at the blond on my chest. Not Andrew; Aaron. He has a tan line on his nose from where his glasses rest. Andrew doesn’t wear his enough to get one, even though it’s kind of cute. 

Oh god. How was I going to wake him up? Do I pretend to be asleep until he wakes up? My thoughts are interrupted by the blond stirring and sighing. He slowly sat up and I shut my eyes quickly to avoid being caught awake. I heard him stretch and his back popped, and then there was a pause. Then a very quiet, “Shit.” Aaron slapped my chest hard and I gasped a bit, simply because it scared me. I looked at Aaron and scowled. 

“What the fu-” 

“What did you do, Day?” He asked, and for a second, I thought I was looking at the wrong twin. 

“What do you mean, what did I do?? I didn’t do anything!” 

“Bullshit, Kevin! My ass hurts, we’re both naked, and-” He paused and shuddered, and his face flushed with red. “Oh, what the fu-” 

I saw a giant red hickey on his throat and my face went red. The memories of last night came rushing back so fast that I had to lean back to take it all in. 

“We fucked,” I whispered. “Oh god, we fucked in Coach’s guest bedroom. I lost my virginity in my dad’s guest bedroom!” 

Aaron slapped my chest again. “Not so loud! What if someone hears you?!” 

I groaned. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Aaron. Oh my god, when Andrew finds out, he’s gonna be so pissed!” 

“When?? You mean ‘if!’ He’s not finding out about this, and this will NOT happen again, or so help me god, I’ll kill you myself.” 

I hung my head in my hands. “I was so drunk… That’s not an excuse, but i'm so sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing already!” 

There was a knock at the door and I blanched. Aaron flew under the bed in an instant as I yelled, “Uh, come in!” 

Allison pushed the door open. “Who were you talking to in here?” 

I held up my phone. “I’m on the phone with Aaron. He forgot Andrew’s favorite doughnut type and he thought I would know for some reason.” I laughed, but I’ve always been a bad liar. Allison put her hands on her hips and frowned at me. 

“Kevin, come on. I don’t even think Aaron has your phone number, and no one’s seen him since last night.” 

“He has my number!” I said defensively. “I was the assistant coach! Everyone has my number!” 

“So full of yourself,” Allison sighed. “Whatever. Listen, I made a mistake.” She sat on the bed and shut the door behind her. She eyed the used pillow and the messy sheets but didn’t say anything about that. 

“I made a mistake,” she said again. I gestured for her to continue. 

“So, like, you know Renee, right?” 

I deadpanned. “Walker? Pastel rainbow hair? Lesbian and everyones best friend? Goalkeeper for the Palmetto State Foxes? Never heard of her.” 

Allison shoved me. “Shut up, doof. I know you know Renee.” She sighed. “I might have maybe, just kind of, um.. Well, we had sex last night. We didn’t mean to, we were both so drunk, and now hungover, and we just kind of realized it when we woke up, and- Ugh, I’m so embarrassed, and you’re- You’re laughing at me!” 

I was smiling, but only because I wasn't alone in this plight. “No, no, I’m not laughing! I made a mistake too!” 

I felt a tap on my back and I brushed Aaron’s hand away. “See, I did the same thing!” 

“You fucked Renee??” 

“No, no, I fucked Aaron.” 

“Oh.” She paused for a moment before realization hit her. “HOLD ON-” 

Aaron got up and pulled the blanket around his hips. “I hit your back to let you know that I didn’t want her to know, Kevin.” 

“But she did the same thing!” 

Aaron groaned. “Kevin, you’re a genius, but holy shit, you’re dumb.” He sighed. “Hey, Allison.” 

Allison looked between the two of us and swallowed. “If Andrew finds out, you’re dead,” she said to me. I sighed. 

“Yeah, I know!! You think I meant to fuck his twin brother?!” 

She buried her head in her hands and sighed. “And if Andrew finds out about Renee?? We’re both dead.” 

We were silent for a moment, savoring our last moments alive, until Allison said, “Wait. I have an idea.” 

“What’s your idea?” 

“Okay. So Andrew doesn't know either of us was with anyone in particular. I have to sneak around with Renee now. Are you and Aaron going to keep this up?” 

I glanced at Aaron and he glanced at me. I nodded, and Aaron shrugged. 

“I remember it was good sex,” he said, his cheeks pink again. 

I nodded. “Same here. So, yeah?” 

“Sure. I don’t think I’d mind getting my guts rearranged by you again.” 

I nearly choked. “Aaron-!” 

“SO ANYWAY,” Allison said to interrupt me interrupting Aaron. “Aaron, you’re now dating Renee. Why Renee and not me? Because Andrew’s less likely to kill you.” 

“Fair enough,” he said. “So Kevin’s dating you now?” 

‘Yup!” Allison beamed. “It’s the easiest option so that none of us get killed. I’ll tell Renee the plan, and we can all just do our own thing under the ruse that we’re all dating.” 

Aaron nodded his approval. “Yeah… Yeah, that might work.” He smiled slightly. 

“Okay, perfect! So, we’ll always go on double dates and stuff like that so that we--” 

“Hold on,” said Aaron. “Kevin and I aren’t dating, though. I think we’re just fuck buddies.” 

She nodded softly, and tried to devise a new plan. 

“Lets just pretend to date then?” I said. “To keep up the double date idea?” 

Aaron paused to think. “Hmm.. If we get caught lying, we’re all dead.” 

“Oh yeah, totally.” Allison sighed. “But this is our best option.” 

I nodded. “Absolutely….” I sighed. “Okay. Tell Renee the plan. Let’s be straight.” 

Allison made a gagging noise. “Ugh. Right. Stra.. Strai.. Hete.. I can’t say it.” She cracked a smile and got up off the bed. “You might wanna take care of those marks, you two.” She wagged a finger at us, and I blushed. “Use a whisk.” 

“A whisk?” 

“It gets rid of hickeys, according to Tiktok.” She left and shut the door behind her. Aaron crawled back on the bed and sighed. 

“I’m sorry I gave you such a big hickey,” I said softly. “I didn’t mean to.” 

“And you say that Edward has a neck fetish,” Aaron replied. “I’m sorry too. You’re covered in them.” 

Allison brought us a whisk a while later and showed us how to use it to get rid of hickeys, and we spent the next hour making sure we were both clear. We went down for breakfast and sat at the bar, and ate pancakes that Abby made. 

“You’re all looking tired,” she said, grinning. “How did everyone sleep?” 

She received a chorus of groans in return from all nine of us. Nicky looked like he was on the phone with Erik all night. Andrew had his head on the counter and Neil was rubbing the back of his head while he nursed his coffee. Aaron sat with Renee with their arms looped together. Allison sat by me, and kissed my cheek. 

“Good morning, Kev!” 

I gave her a look and she gave me a smile that said “Play along, now.” 

I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek. “Good morning.” 

“Crazy night, huh?” 

“Yeah,” I said, trying not to sound completely disinterested. 

“What was your favorite part?” She put her arm on the counter and smiled at me. 

“Oh. Um, the part with the, uh, you know. That part.” 

“Way to sound vague, Kevin,” Neil said with a snort. “You and Allison, huh?” 

“Uh, yeah.” I swallowed and Neil gave me a smile. 

“Congrats.” 

“Thanks,” I said. It just occurred to me that I had no idea how to be a boyfriend, much less a fake one. 

“We got together after a game of Truth or Dare,” said Allison. “So did Renee and Aaron!” 

Andrew picked his head up to look at us. “What?” 

Aaron swallowed from across the room. 

“What about Katelyn?” Andrew asked in German. Aaron chewed his lip. 

“We broke up,” he replied in English. 

“Oh,” said Andrew. “Really?” 

“Yes?” 

Andrew shrugged and put his head back on the counter. I glanced at Aaron across the room, and he caught my eye. 

Did Andrew not care? 

Andrew stole Neil’s coffee and leaned against his shoulder after drinking half of it. 

“So, Kevin! Are you excited for our double date?” Allison grinned at me with a smile that clearly wasn’t real. 

“Uhhh.. Yeah,” I said. I clearly wasn’t at all thrilled. 

“Good! It’s tonight at seven, okay? You’re picking me up at six.” 

“Yeah,” I said, and sighed. 

“....Wow. You sound thrilled, Kevin,” Andrew said. “If I didn’t know better, I would have guessed that you solved world hunger or something.” 

“.....Yeah,” I said again. I really just didn’t know what to say. “Aaron, you’re coming shopping with me,” I said. 

Aaron nodded. “Yeah, okay.” 

Renee looked up to Allison from across the room. “Hey, do you wanna go shopping too?” 

“Ooooh, yes!” Allison released my arm and jogged upstairs to get her phone and wallet. I already had my things on me, so after I slapped my pockets to make sure I had everything, I gestured for Aaron to see me outside. Aaron followed after me, and once we shut the door, I turned to face him. 

“He didn’t even care!” 

Aaron shrugged. “He probably has better things to care about. But like, we aren’t even dating, so I don’t get what the big deal is.” 

“Your brother is scary,” I said, walking out to the car and opening the door for him. “I don’t think he’d ever forgive me for, well..” I cleared my throat. “This.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes at me. “There is no ‘this.’ All ‘this’ is was a one-night-stand, and it probably won’t happen again, unless we decide to be fuck buddies. I don’t get why we’re making such a big deal out of it.” 

I shrugged. “I guess it’s more for Allison and Renee than anything else. We just happen to be a side effect of that.” 

“But the two events were completely unrelated!” He pushed his glasses up on his nose. “There’s no way either of us could have known about the other. It’s purely coincidence. I didn’t want to say so before in the bedroom because I didn’t want Allison to feel bad, but this? This is dumb. We should just be honest with Andrew.” 

I sighed. “Look. We can’t. He’d kill me for being with you.” 

“We aren’t together.” He sighed. “Whatever. I kind of want to see how this plays out anyway. But for the record, this is stupid.” 

“Your opinion has been noted and duly dismissed.” 

Aaron looked at me with his eyebrows raised. “Did you just quote your dad at me?” 

“Yes I did. Now let’s go shopping.” 

Aaron cracked a smile and shook his head. “You’re terrible. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be updates!! I have a plot and a timeline and stuff. I'll write when I can and I'll post when I can. For now, I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! This fic is part of the AFTG Mixtape Fic Exchange, and is the start of my gift for notaboutstarlight, and is based on the song "Call it what it is" by Emma Klein. I really hope you've enjoyed chapter one! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to reach out to me at @awkwardmandork on Instagram.


End file.
